theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thief12
Hi, welcome to The Shield Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ronnie Gardocki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:17, September 7, 2009 Contribution I am currently an administrator on the Dragon Ball wiki. I take more initiative at handling the wikis that I have obtained administrative status over. The rest I contribute at a minimum because I don't have time to handle them any further at a capacity moreso than the ones that I administrate at. If I were to be an administrator, I would of course take more initiative. - 13:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :That's ok. I'm currently trying to get administrative status on this one, as well. But "little" or "big", any contribution you feel like making is welcome. Take care. Thief12 13:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Revival Yes, I see you've been working really hard on this site since I've been away. Sorry, but I've been occupied with a bunch of other stuff right now, which would explain the long hiatus (plus I'm currently working on Final Destination Wiki and Alias Wiki). Anyway, I guess I'll come back here and continue making edits and adding articles. Hopefully, I can find a place where I can re-watch Season 7 so I can finish the Deaths on The Shield page. Ggjk 00:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Cool. Any contribution you can bring is welcome, no matter how "little" you feel it might be. Take care. Thief12 RE: Great Work Thanks. Like I said, if I'm not editing here for a while, chances are, I'm on FD Wiki or Alias Wiki so look for me there. Ggjk 23:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Skins and Colors Yes, I agree a background should be changed to something darker, but how's about a dark yellow/gold theme, like on the box cover of Season 1? Sound good? Ggjk 21:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Co-Pilot Hey was just wondering what you thought of the Co-pilot episode. I thought it had alot of continuity issues, for example in season1 ep 2 Julien says he had been in the job 3 weeks and yet he was in Co-pilot which is set 4 months before the pilot. I also didn't like how they made out the Barn and strike team was only 4 months old. I liked the idea that they had been running for years. Personally I try to ignore the episode and the changes it made to the time line. For me the Co-Pilot is the only weak episode in the Shield, which I regard as the best show ever Just wondered what your thoughts were Cheers Chris :I basically agree with everything you said. As a matter of fact, both continuity errors you mentioned are listed on some article within the wiki. I just don't remember which one. Thanks for reading and keep checking for more updates. Feel free to contribute as well. Thief12 20:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Problem The pages are being vandalized again, more protection is needed and Vic Makey's page won't allow me to change it becaujse of a spam filter or something. Hito7187199 19:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for keeping an eye. During the last months I haven't been able to work a lot in this wiki, but I try to keep my eye on it every week. But thanks for editing out what wasn't necessary. I already blocked the vandal and fixed the Vic Mackey page. Not sure why it wouldn't let you edit it, but I'll check it out. Thief12 01:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) hi thief12 .....I tried to edit the Farrah page and now it is all messed up......can you take a look? I have edited before and never seen a problem like this :Fixed it! Not sure what you did, but I just undid your edit. Thanks for letting me now. Thief12 16:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : Problem with editing format :I"m noticing on certain pages that some of them have an entirely different font format and despite appearing as a table with captions, photos, etc., they don't appear in the editing tablet. Are you having the same issue or is the server acting up or what?Gunman6 (talk) 22:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't noticed anything funky. Let me know which pages you're having trouble with and I'll check them. Thief12 (talk) 01:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Not happening anymore, must've just been my server on that very day. Everything's back to normal now. No table boxes refusing to display properly.Gunman6 (talk) 06:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool Show by Shawn Ryan Hey! Just wanted to let you know that a wiki for a cool new show on ABC called Last Resort was created and could use some help! Shawn Ryan who was involved in The Shield is a co-creator, and it looks pretty good! The premiere is in just 2 weeks, so it would be great if you wanted to check the wiki out and maybe let other Shield users know about it too! Gcheung28 (talk) 18:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Looking for my friend... Hi there.. i left a message on Courtney Mclean's profile.. and recieved a reply from you.. you are the admin? looking for my friend.. :Yeah, I've been an administrator here for a couple of years. I don't know who Courtney is. Sorry! Thief12 (talk) 21:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Videos for The Shield Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few The Shield videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in the related videos module, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) If I don't hear back from you by the end of this week, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thanks The Shield reruns article? This cable channel NuvoTV is apparently airing reruns of the show. I was wondering if we should insert this on the main page for the show? http://www.mynuvotv.com/show/about?name=theshield&season=1 19:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Gunman6 More unknown characters Hey, I know you're busy with other wikias so give me a buzz on here if you do get a minute. I've been trying to identify other missing characters in the last few weeks and along with finding out that the unknown performer who plays Mark Stone appears in the pilot, I found some other background characters as well. I also finally got a snapshot of some of the other officers, suspects and even Two-Time's girlfriend. I'm trying to find stunt or stand-in performer's resumes that list this show as one of their appearances to no avail. You think his person's face might ring a bell? 's character and officer on the right side.]] :Thanks for the catch. I'll try to keep my eyes open to see if I recognize them. And I'm never too busy to check in. I always try to enter the wiki at least daily, and I'm actually trying to get back into it. I've been gradually chiming in more daily edits. As soon as I have the chance, I plan to revisit the show so I can continue working on the articles here. Thief12 (talk) 00:27, January 16, 2014 (UTC) : : : : There are a few ladies that appear in the show and few other officers I am gonna add here, in Cherrypoppers we get Dutch directly commanding a few officers and redheaded lady that will appear the rest of the series with no dialog anymore but just walking on the background. We get officer Walt in Homewrecker, he is seen in some episodes forward.Michaelchikliscares (talk) 15:21, October 11, 2019 (UTC) New Banner Design? Would this work? --Gunman6 (talk) 21:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, it's a good picture, but what I don't like about it is the absence of Lem. Considering how relevant he is to the whole show, I think a "banner" picture should include him. I have a few ideas in my mind on how to revamp the main page that I might put up in the next week, so if there is a similar picture with the whole Strike Team, that might be a good choice. Thief12 (talk) 22:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed, that is sort of killing a key element there. I'll keep on searching for similar images then.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:28, February 2, 2014 (UTC) : Other Crime-Action Wikias I could use assistance with I'll be frank, you have far more experience with editing on wikis and I'm currently working on two new wikia creations so let me know if you're interested in assisting with them. They're the Michael Mann Wiki and David Ayer Wiki respectively.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the invitation, but I think I'm already biting of more than I can chew. I'm currently administering 4 different Wikis and I barely have time to dedicate to them properly. I can check it out from time to time, though. Thief12 (talk) 00:15, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. :)Gunman6 (talk) 05:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Here's another user that might need blocking They haven't done anything except remove helpful information under an anonymous IP address in rather suspicious manner: http://theshield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.100.19.80 Gunman6 (talk) 21:32, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :I just blocked him. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 01:36, May 28, 2014 (UTC) File removal This file might need removal as we already have existing images of this.Gunman6 (talk) 16:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :What file? Thief12 (talk) 00:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Apologies, I meant to include it in the original message. Anyway, this user of the file continues to keep adding questionable categories to all the various deceased characters. I applaud him for adding extra details to the various cases and mysteries on the wikia here but this person is also not replying and nearly got into edit warring so keep an eye on this person.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:49, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Traffic growth Hi Thief12, In case we haven't met yet, hi, I'm Andrew. I'm Wikia's technical community manager. If you have no idea what that means, my job is to make sure our partners and users are properly set up with the right content, tools, and (when something fails) technical solutions. Last month, in partnership with Sony, we launched Wikia for TV SideView. TVSV electronic programming guide for Android that comes pre-loaded on Sony's Android devices. Now, when users access their favorite shows on the TVSV, they can browse your wikia's information alongside programming notes like airtime. It has been a smashing success thus far. In fact, The Shield Wikia - along with a few others I'll be contacting - has ended up being more popular than we'd anticipated! Traffic has been coming at a pace that exceeded our expectations, and many more folks are now reading and enjoying your community's work. There are a couple gaps in content that we and the users have noticed, and I'm wondering if anyone here has the knowledge necessary to fill them in. You've developed a brand-new audience overnight, and they've quite enjoyed what you have here. I'm curious if you'd like to expand your reach, because if you do, I can show you where you might want to build some content. If there are questions or comments, leave them here and I will be happy to talk! Ducksoup (talk) 22:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Obviously any tips and guidelines that might help me in improving the Wiki are more than welcome. I hadn't really noticed the traffic increase. I've been planning a huge revamp of the Wiki for some time, and I sorta started with it about a month ago trying to complete several articles. But since I'm also an administrator on the 24 Wiki and I was a bit busier with that Wiki during the last months, with the new season that finished a couple of weeks ago. I have plans to do a whole series rewatch and with that I plan on completing whatever is left. I hope to read from you soon! Thief12 (talk) 00:18, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Keep an eye on this person They just left a message on my talk page complaining about a photo supposedly showing nudity and how his daughter saw it and other complaining that didn't make sense. I think he's just a troll here trying to waste my and everyone else's time: http://theshield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:73.19.90.43#Identify_yourself Gunman6 (talk) 04:59, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :What specific image/video is he/she talking about? Thief12 (talk) 17:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I just found out it was the Louella Boquiren picture and this person isn't even showing any nudity. He or she just attempted to change it to an unrelated photo which is wrong.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC) About Shane 17:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC)How come Shane is not an antagonist? He has committed various reckless acts throughout the series which severly endangered the Strike Team, was an open racist (especially towards Tavon), got the team involved with Antwon Mitchell, brutally killed poor Lem, exposed Vic and Ronnie as the people behind the Money Train robbery and endangered Vic's family and also attempted to kill Vic and Ronnie. I believe this is enough at least to make him a primary or central antagonist in the series. :First, the articles in the Wiki are supposed to be written from an "in-universe" perspective; that is as if you were writing about a real life person, and we don't usually refer to real life people as antagonists or protagonists, heroes or villains. Second, would you consider Vic Mackey an antagonist? Because Vic did pretty much the same things through all the show as well. My point is that the show is more complex than black and white characters. Shane was an extremely flawed person that did some horrible things, but so did most of the other characters. Using simple labels like "antagonist" shows some non-NPOV, and doesn't gel with the tone of the show. Thief12 (talk) 02:33, May 20, 2015 (UTC) The Movie Should an article be created for the film since it's often discussed or should we not bother due to it not even existing yet?--Gunman6 (talk) 17:39, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :There is no film to talk about. There is an idea that Shawn Ryan and Chiklis have commented about on old interviews (2013 is the most recent I could find), but nothing concrete about it. Even Ryan said that he was "very comfortable with the legacy of the show and creatively where we ended up." Perhaps a mention on The Shield article, but that's about it. Thief12 (talk) 23:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, that article is what made me wonder whether we should bother or not. I doubt it'll happen since one of the mentioned executives at Fox Studios left as the idea was being discussed and different management often tosses out old ideas.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC) New To The Wiki Hey man, I'm a long time Shield fan, first time wiki contributor. I'm looking to do whatever I can to help. Let me know what parts of the wiki you need information/etc. for, and I'll get cracking. Cheers! The Artist Formerly Known as Caulk (talk) 17:07, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, and welcome to the Wiki. I'm actually not as devoted to it as I should, but I still try to contribute bits and pieces every other day. I wrote a series of policies about a year ago which you can review here. Just contribute wherever and whenever you feel comfortable with as long as you follow those basic policies. Let me know if you have any other question! Thief12 (talk) 23:01, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I've been rewatching the series, maybe will try to add more substantive material. Robh14604 (talk) 12:03, August 15, 2017 (UTC) I defer to your wisdom. :) Robh14604 (talk) 20:01, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey I have a new background edit if you want me to PM it to you let me know. Michael Welcome back Thief ! Hey Thief thanks for messagin me, I update the threads live and constantly updating the facts and polish the speech a bit, I really do have trouble of giving images names , I wanted to give some more text to the edits so I could space the images in style, I don't know how wiki works in terms of everything and I think I made some editing mistakes when putting the appearances bars , they seem to go loose , like I just added the episodes they appeared in if it was more than 2 or 3 or few whole seasons of recurring characters, there was I think no reason to add full season of episodes to the appearences list but in terms of the code I think it spaces and enlarges the page. I do have the shield on my computer the version that has no previously on segments for season 2 , 3 , 4, 7 so I could not update the seasonal lengths of the episodes. You are huge help of updating the images names or tagging them, I just wanted to put fast imagery out lol. Oh yeah and also, might of gone way over to oppinionized text writing, in terms of the stories I still need to go over Beltran text and get more out there in terms of facts, the story went so ahead with the blacks and mexicans and I need to update the Sara Frazier page, those are still supposed to be reviewed of in terms of if it is obective . Like every text editor might have their own oppinions that is where I could see problems :D. There are about 12 characters on the background that repeat over seasons. I probably have hard time to name them, should I give them a number order if they have no actor names in the show. :If they are named (like Mark Stone and Officer Ricky), they get their own article (Ricky should be named just "Ricky", instead of "Officer Ricky", but we'll work with that later). If they are not named, they go to Unnamed_law_enforcement_officers. Also, try to keep the articles and information of the characters separated from the articles and information of the actors that play them. Thief12 (talk) 15:26, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Welcome back Thief, I just wanted to tell you, wouldn't it actually be logical to name the person who played that character, why seperate them in the other seperate section, that makes 2 profiles to edit. I find it very confusing when you can't introduce the actor/actress in a Wiki introduction. But I guess I can live with it. I wanted to add , I've come up with a lot of screencaps soon, cause I am working with the IMDB at the same time. I added Seasonal DVD bumpers to seasons, episodes got the voiceover add, who ever voiced the previously on , added to the episode, tell me what you think of that ? I also found out that Savanah Joy Cripps and Madelyn Joy Cripps played Megan Mackey in season 2 as babies. Michaelchikliscares (talk) 12:52, January 23, 2020 (UTC)MichaelChiklisCares :Hey Michael. Good to be back. As for your question about the actors, they are already named in the sidebar/infobox at the top of each character's article. The format of the Wiki, which is based on Wiki 24 and Memory Alpha is supposed to be "in universe", with all character articles written as if they were real people, and not making references to the cast/crew in the prose. Having separate articles for the cast/crew members also simplifies the exposition of information. :As for the information you've added, I've seen some of it; particularly the note about Savanah Joy, which is pretty cool. Thanks for adding it! I know I've said this before, but I really have plans of re-taking this wiki and putting it up to form. If you're a fan of 24 as well, make sure you check their wiki for an idea of what I'd like to achieve here. We're particularly proud of how that wiki has grown. Anyway, thanks for all the help! Thief12 (talk) 19:32, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Tell me what you need me to work on to make that dream, I could possibly work on some kind of thumbnail icons and backgrounds for The Shield Wiki, but you are the admin, I will follow your course of the dream, I think it is best to up the level of The Shield, in a sense it is pretty empty. I have a lot of DVD footage ripped from the show , and old promo art. The colors are really good , black , yellowish-gold matte, cherry red. Dark blue. Work really well on this shows art. I don't really know how the design UI settings are for Wiki pages, you could tell me what design you aiming for ? Michaelchikliscares (talk) 23:44, January 23, 2020 (UTC) MichaelChiklisCares I love 24 Wiki to be honest, it has news section. Then we could add the subsections to The Shield. Like there a 2 podcasts, 1 mainly is called Shattered Shield podcast, it has new Shawn Ryan and cast interviews 2019-2020 , new information about old stuff in The Shield. The woman who played Trish would of been part of the Strike Team in season 4, Glenn Close would of been introduced into season 5, season 5 would of been 21 episodes because John Landgraf requested more Shield episodes cause the new show didn't do well about Iraq War but Shawn split it in half so that is why season 5 has 11 episodes and season 6 was filmed within the same period actually then season 5, that is some interesting trivia. Yeah I checked 24 wiki , it is awesome I dont know but me personally I need to test stuff out on wiki design , how every background fits, how you could build and put icons, gifs and such. I got a long way ahead of me. lol , I know you are on twitter. I could talk you there if you like, think it is far better then leaving messages here. Michaelchikliscares (talk) 23:55, January 23, 2020 (UTC) MichaelChiklisCares :Thanks for all your help. You can upload whatever media you have and then we can work with categorizing it, and adding it to the appropriate articles. Just make sure it is official material and not fan videos, fan pictures, etc. Thief12 (talk) 13:37, January 27, 2020 (UTC) No I thank the guy who made this wiki fandom anyway and of course I will never add any fan videos or fan art, I collected a ton of bumpers and stuff, got to make a whole new folder out of it but I am searching for more lost footage, basically there was some material from season 3, 4 , 5 and 7 that I haven't found, The Shield One on One interviews that aired on FX's website. Also Thief I want to thank you ! I wanted to say I could start writing a new code for this wiki if you want , html, css , javascript, some photoshop could be needed. Possibly make some new color palettes, make it feel like 24 Wiki your editing right now. Possible ideas for the background art black and yello, like FX used to be. Either use the old logo arts from the promos, possible to create some logo art myself, like case files when clicking on each section , it will highlight the word, Anyways tons of tons of wiki redesign ideas. Could use the gold matte badge colors too.Michaelchikliscares (talk) 18:27, January 27, 2020 (UTC)MichaelChiklisCares :A while ago I tried to change the infoboxes used for characters and cast/crew but couldn't make it work. Any suggestions on how to fix the current ones? Make it look better? Also, feel free to hit me on Twitter. Thief12 (talk) 19:03, January 27, 2020 (UTC) What kind of infoboxes did you want to use to exchange the current ones, if you can make custom ones for wiki ?, or explain how did they not work, what went wrong. Michaelchikliscares (talk) 20:37, January 27, 2020 (UTC) MichaelChiklisCares : I would have to revisit the changes I made to remember what was that didn't work, but I wanted something smooth and clean looking. I'll get back to you on that. Thief12 (talk) 16:37, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Ok I will keep my eyes on , I also wanted to tell you , I added Ovoleos Zavala and Klee Jones from episode Slipknot. They go uncredited, I will soon add pictures to them too.Michaelchikliscares (talk) 18:17, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Michaelchikliscares Hey I am gonna update character June soon again , she is in every season, by the looks of it she always wears her glasses and red curly hair. I just going through episodes and update yall also added Blu Ray, if you want you can redesign it as you like and fix anything , I am gonna have to get some material on the other DVD sections too. There is a few officers to be added on the unnamed list, working on that too and a few named officers. Officer Mike is with the moustache , Danny calls her Mike, I am sure there was a officer in season 2 Homewrecker when Vic calls him etc. A lot of stuff to do :P. Peace out my wikibrother :D. Michaelchikliscares (talk) 16:04, February 13, 2020 (UTC)MichaelChiklisCares :Great work, man! Thanks. Thief12 (talk) 18:08, February 13, 2020 (UTC)